Aftermath
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: Sequel to "The Bookcase and The Ladder" It starts a couple hours after Glinda has run out on the little incident that has happened in the library. Elphaba is left with a headache and confusion. When she enters their room she finds her roommate in there. Will Fate push them back together or will the fear of the unknown rip them away forever.


**All righty then, here is the sequel to "The Bookcase and The Ladder". I thank everybody who has read the first one-shot and for the people who have reviewed the first part. It defiantly helped speed up the writing of its sequel. I don't want any of you waiting too long for "Aftermath". It starts a little bit after Glinda running away from Elphaba and goes on from there. Oh, I did forget to mention that this story line happens after Dr. Dillamond's death in the book and that is when Glinda has started to take school work a bit more seriously so that is why she is in the library at the time. Shocker, I know especially when Elphaba didn't want to be there at the moment. She was hungry, in her defense. Lol. Anyways….enough of my blabbering about. I don't own Wicked and never will. There is female/female slash, don't like don't read it. You have been warned. Now…read and enjoy!**

Elphaba gives a soft sigh as she is making her way down the hallway towards the room where both Glinda and she are residing in. She has been trying to think of many different apologizes for the way she acted in the library. The only thing she could really come up with is that she blames the mild concussion she sustain while breaking her roommate's fall. The raven haired beauty grips the strap to her messenger bag in a hard way. She just hope she can salvage the only friendship she has made at Shiz. Elphaba slowly stops in front of the closed door that leads into her room. Her brown eyes look towards the golden door handle and inhales deeply. She has never felt so nervous and scared in her entire life. The green woman would rather stand naked in front of the entire school and be gawked at rather than talk to Glinda about forgetting that kiss in the library. As Elphaba is reaching for the handle a part of her is hoping that her roommate would not be in the room and delay the inevitable. Her fingers wrap around the cool metal and twist the knob to the right to open the door. She takes her first step into the dorm room and feels a cool, gentle breeze caress her face. Her nerves are swept away with another breeze and she closes her eyes with a deep inhale of the crisp wind. Elphaba's eyes snap open at once when the hint of Gilikin Rose enters her nostrils. Glinda is in the room. The nerves come back in full force as she looks around the room for the blonde. The person in question is sitting on a very pink comforter with her right leg stretched out before her. Glinda gives a painful hiss as she lifts the ice pack, that the nurse gave her, and leans forward slightly to inspect the front part of her ankle. She doesn't seem to notice that somebody has come into the room.

"That looks disgusting." Glinda says to herself as she is looking at the black and purple colored bruise that covers about fifty percent of her ankle. She gives a frown at the injury and tries to move her ankle but a sharp pain goes up her leg. The blonde gives a frustrated sigh while she places the ice pack back onto her injury. She must have hit it on the ladder when she lost her balance. The nurse didn't think that there are any fractures or broken bones only that she could have deeply bruised the muscle. Glinda leans back while putting one hand behind her while the fingers of her other hand go towards her slightly puffy, pink lips. Goosebumps break out across her body at the thought of those green lips pressing against her in such a passionate and confident way. Who would have thought that Elphaba could kiss in such a way it left her breathless? Truth be told, the blonde didn't think that her roommate didn't have that much experience in kissing or anything physical that goes with a relationship because of how people react to her green skin. She bites her bottom lip in wonder how good Elphaba would be in bed. Glinda has a feeling go over her body and it feels like there is a pair of eyes resting on her. She blinks her eyes and slowly looks to her left. The blonde gives a jump of fright at seeing Elphaba staring at her and slides off her bed in shock. The raven haired beauty exhales a bit and walks over towards the pink covered bed as a squeal comes up from the side. She didn't mean to scare her roommate and have her fall off her bed.

"Elphaba!" Glinda squeals out as a shadow is cast over her body. She didn't realize that her green roommate had entered her room. She thought she had more time to gather all of her thoughts about what she is going to say to her. The blonde looks up and opens her mouth to say something but, again, gets lost in those probing, brown eyes. This beautiful woman before her knows how to make her melt in a pile of warm goo with one look. Her heart starts to flutter when a green hand appears before her eyes. Glinda didn't hesitate in place her hand into the waiting one. She swallows hard when a jolt goes up her arm the second she grasps the warm flesh. Oz, what an effect this woman has on her. She gives a slight inhale when her roommate helps to her feet but she stumbles when she puts weight on her right ankle.

"I got you." Elphaba whispers with affection as she puts her hands on Glinda's waist to give her support. She feels pressure on both of her side and it tells her the blonde is using her for support as well. The raven haired beauty feels a smile grow on her face at having her roommate not fighting to get away from her. It is a good sign that Glinda didn't find what she did repulsive. Her eyes darken slightly when blue eyes look up towards her and a flash of lust is seen before it is hidden beneath an emotional wall. Maybe this all isn't just as one sided as she thought it would be. The blonde clears her throat and pushes away from her roommate. If she stands with Elphaba's touch on her she might do something rather impulsive. She misses the slight frown appearing on her roommate's face as she turns her back on Elphaba and puts herself back onto her bed. Glinda puts her right leg out so she could put the ice bag back onto her injury. She leans over the side of the bed to search for the fallen object but gives a slight jump at feeling a coolness on her bruised area.

"I guess I didn't protect you as well as I thought." Elphaba says as she takes a seat next to Glinda's feet before looking up towards her. Glinda rolls her eyes slightly at this and shakes her head with a smirk. Of course, her roommate would say something like that just because she got a bruise when it could have been worse. The blonde reaches over and gives a playful smack on one of Elphaba's thigh.

"Oh shush Elphie, I could have much worse if it wasn't for you catching me." She gives a pause before leaning forward towards the green woman. Her eyes narrow slightly as Elphaba leans back from her with a dark eyebrow rising up in question. The green woman wants to know why Glinda is looking at her with such an intensity.

"Are you ok? I…I didn't stop to see if you were ok." Glinda replies with a hint of shame in her voice while she looks away. She did a selfish thing and didn't stop to make sure her roommate was all right after breaking her fall. Her ears pick up a soft chuckle and a hand sliding underneath her chin. The blonde feels the hand guide her face back towards the waiting green one.

"Silly girl, I'm quite all right. I'm just glad that you only came away with a bruise and nothing more." Elphaba whispers as she uses her thumb to caress the warm flesh beneath the green appendage. A light blush appears on the pale skin and Glinda clears her throat while removing her head from the hand. The blonde knows that her roommate is lying to her but she will let it slide for now because they have more important things to discuss. She puts her hands on her lap and looks down at them with a quiet intensity. Glinda doesn't know how to really how to start this conversation.

"Elphaba, I…about what happened afterwards…." Glinda starts off in a slow manner as she is trying to formulate the words in her head. Elphaba gives a shaky exhale and grips her hands in a tight way. This is the conversation she has been dreading ever since the kiss has happened plus the blonde has used her full name. That is never a good sign for her. Blue eyes move back and forth in thought as the blonde is trying to figure out how to breach the subject and if she will admit that she enjoyed it. She can hear her mom's voice in her head telling her how disgusting and highly improper it is to like someone of the same sex. It is all very conflicting inside her head. Glinda blinks her eyes when she feels the bed shift and boots walking around on the wooden floor. She looks up to see that Elphaba is now across the room and looking at her with a guarded look.

"I'm sorry that I did that to you. I promise it won't happen again. I understand if you find me repulsive and don't want to be around me anymore." Elphaba starts to talk just so she can get that off her chest before she hears it from her roommate. She just needs to start rebuilding up the wall that has been slowly chipped away with the friendship she has with Glinda. The blonde can feel a coldness start to seep into the room and she wraps her arms around her body. She doesn't like where this is going. She doesn't want to lose whatever the two of them have between each other. The blonde pulls the ice pack off of her ankle and pushes off the bed with a purpose. Glinda limps over towards the stoic looking woman. They need to settle this once and for all before it gets any worse.

"Elphie…" Glinda starts off as she looks towards Elphaba. She breathes sharply through her nose when her roommate takes a step back from her. She will not lose her, not now or not ever. One, pale hand reaches forward and grabs hold of one of the green ones. The blonde doesn't lose a beat when she pulls it up to her lips and gives a soft yet affectionate kiss. The raven haired beauty swallows a bit at the touch but it puts that bold fire back into her. Elphaba moves her hand so now that their fingers are intertwined and her other hand sneaks around the lithe waist of Glinda. The blonde gives a sharp inhale at feeling her body getting closer to her roommate. The smell of an earthy with a tinge of spice wafts into her nostrils. She closes her eyes and breathes in deeply to fully appreciate her favorite scent. The raven haired beauty hesitates leaning down and capturing those luscious, pink lips in another kiss. She doesn't want her roommate to run out again and get some more mixed signals.

"Glin, I…I want to be sure. I don't want you running off and leave me hanging with confusion." Elphaba whispers as the hand on Glinda's waist grips it tighter in fear. The blonde looks up to her and sees the fear hidden in those soulful, brown eyes. She knows of one way to get rid of that look. She gets up on her toes and captures the green lips in a sweet yet chaste kiss. Elphaba inhales through her nose at the sudden kiss but recovers quickly by kissing her back in the same way. A huge shock goes through both of the women's body and it sends goose bumps all over Glinda's body. The things that her green roommate makes her feel is overwhelming but it is not unwelcomed. The blonde pulls away a few inches and gives a soft smile while looking up to her roommate or should she be calling the raven haired beauty her girlfriend now.

"This is the only thing I'm sure about, Elphie." Glinda whispers back before giving a quick peck on those highly, kissable lips. Elphaba feels happiness coursing through her body at this admission and having another kiss being placed on her lips. Her life has always been filled with darkness and despair because of her appearance but ever since she has had the blonde as her friend, potentially more than friends, has been only light shining down in her miserable life. A nagging thought worms its way into the green woman's head and her throat constricts at people finding out. Glinda could be teased, or worse, ostracized for being in a relationship with the school freak. Elphaba can ignore what people say about her because she grew up with it her entire life and learned to just tune it out but Glinda thrives with a crowd of people. How could this possibly work out? The blonde woman sees her roommate's posture tense up and her eyes move back and forth in thought with an ever increasing frown appearing on her face. That is a sign that Elphaba is thinking of something bad and over thinking the issue of something.

"Uh oh…I know that look all too well. Elphie, what in Oz are you thinking about?" The blonde woman questions with a slight rising of her eyebrow. The green woman blinks her eyes and pulls out of her thoughts as she now wraps her arms around the lithe waist. The blonde woman instinctively reaches up and wraps her arms around the sturdy, green neck. She can't help but feel how natural all of this feels. The corner of the green lips goes up in a hidden smile. Elphaba is enjoying this despite her negative thoughts. Glinda looks up at her expectantly, waiting for the answer to her question.

"I..what are we going to do about all of this? What if when everybody finds out you are dating the green girl and they start making fun of you, or worse, shun you. I've dealt with that my whole life but I wouldn't want you to suffer because of me." Elphaba explains with a steady voice full of conviction. She is willingly to sacrifice her own happiness to make sure that nothing bad will happen to Glinda because of her. The blonde gives a slight roll of her eyes at this. Typical Elphaba response to something, she always puts other people's needs before her own. It is time that she changes that. Glinda uses her arms and pushes down on the green neck, forcing the raven haired beauty to lean down closer to her face. With a slight wince, Elphaba leans her head down until it is mere inches from the blonde's face. Her eyes flutter shut when a loving but firm kiss is placed on her lips. She kisses back with the same conviction that has been placed on her lips. The two women keep kissing for a few more seconds before the blonde reluctantly pulls away, earning a soft groan of disappointment from her green roommate. Glinda rests her forehead on the green one and reaches up to caress one of the warm cheeks of Elphaba.

"We will worry about that when the time comes but know this Elphie, I won't leave your side ever." Glinda replies with her eyes locking with the probing, brown eyes and cups the green cheek. The green woman stares deeply into the crystal, blue eyes to see if there is any hint of untruthfulness in them. She doesn't know if she can handle it if she finds out that Glinda has been lying to her about this. The blonde gives a soft giggle as she twirls a raven colored strand of hair around one of her fingers. Elphaba is so cute looking when she is contemplative.

"I promise, Elphie. Now come here." Glinda whispers as she pushes the back of the green woman's head to bring their lips together again. Elphaba smiles into the kiss before deepening the kiss. She wants this moment to last as long as possible. The green woman hopes that this relationship with Glinda will last a life time. Though, little did Elphaba know it will be she who will abandon the blonde when the time comes for all of it to come crumbling down.

**I have some good news about these two shot stories….it will become a three part story now. I came up with an idea that will make this two part series into a trilogy. I won't tell you any type of details about it only that it is still going to be Glinda and Elphaba that is for sure. Oh…I can give you the title thought and see what you guys might think what it will be about. The title will be called "Revisited" That is all you will get from. Hehe, I will see you guys in the next one-shot. Until then. **

**DWK**


End file.
